Rescue
by avidbeader
Summary: The Lions take matters into their own paws to try and recover the Black Paladin. Post Series 2, no official ships.


Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. Just playing in the sandbox provided by Dreamworks and the "Voltron" production team.

Reminder: I'm on Twitter under "avidbeader" if you're reading this as a guest and prefer seeing notifications there. I'm also on Tumblr under the same name where I reblog a lot of Voltron and other stuff.

The idea for this story came from this brilliant little comic by thatumbrellademon on Tumblr: post/158873003124/youre-that-paladin-who-fights-like-a-galra-i

* * *

Six days. It had been six days since they lost Shiro. Keith was nearly rabid in his need to find some way, any way to track his lost brother-in-arms. Unable to contribute as Slav and Pidge brainstormed possibilities, he went to the training deck and began punishing drones. Bayard in his left hand, blade of Marmora in his right, he tore his way through training level after training level until he was ready to drop.

He returned to his quarters, showered, and threw on pajamas. He didn't expect to be able to sleep in spite of driving his body to exhaustion, but he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Allura tossed and turned in her sleep, restless with dreams of Altea. She was a child again, taking part in a royal pageant, and surrounded by the women who were staging it. One of them smiled and led her by the hand to a raised dais, positioning her in its center. Allura looked down at the upturned faces of the women, all staring at her. Suddenly their faces darkened to purple, their teeth grew sharp, and their eyes began to glow yellow. She was surrounded by dozens of replicas of the witch, all of whom raised their hands to attack—

She woke up with a scream, fighting to untangle herself from the covers.

 _Be calm, my child._

Allura froze at the sound of a voice she thought never to hear again. "Father?"

 _Come to me, kitten._

"I can't…this isn't real! I'm still dreaming, I have to be. We deleted the program!"

 _Come to me, Allura._

A faint outline of her father shimmered into view, a transparent crimson portrait. He held out a hand and she rose to follow.

* * *

Despite his fatigue, Keith only managed the lightest of dozes, his ears still able to pick up on sound from the nearby rooms in the Castle-ship. He was on the verge of slipping into true slumber when he heard the cry from down the hall.

"Allura!"

He shot upright and rolled from his bed, seizing his weapons.

 _It's okay, Keith. She's okay._

"Shiro? Shiro, where are you?"

 _Come, everything will work out. Come and see._

"Where? Where are you?"

 _Follow the sound of my voice._

* * *

Allura followed the pull of her father's shade, almost entranced. She realized she was heading to one of the hangars. She laid her hand on the panel to open the door and stepped through.

She looked up and was suddenly drowning in the gaze from huge golden eyes.

 _You shall walk in your father's footsteps. The situation is not perfect but it is necessary._

In her mind, a lion roared.

* * *

Keith ran, pausing at every intersection to listen for the next encouragement. He paid no attention to the turns as he honed in on just the sound of Shiro's voice. He paused at a large door, one of the hangars, and he heard it again.

 _Come to me. We have much to do._

"Sh-shiro?" Keith faltered. The voice had changed. It was a lot like Red's thoughts in his head, but deeper, steadier.

 _No, not Shiro. You know who I am and what we must do._

"No! We'll find him! We have to!"

The doors opened on their own, revealing the Black Lion, crouched down to meet his eyes. The golden gaze captured him and held him in place.

"No! I'm Red's Paladin! I can't!"

He heard another lion roar in the distance and a flood of sorrow engulfed his mind before vanishing.

Keith fell to his knees and screamed as he felt the bond with his Lion snap.

* * *

She had no sensation of crossing the room, but she was now at the Red Lion's front paws. She longed to plunge into the mental comfort she was being offered but held back. "You're bonded with Keith! I can't take his place!"

 _You must. There must be five._

"But Keith—"

 _He is needed elsewhere._

"I…I…" She reached out and put one hand on a cool metal claw.

If pressing a purring kitten to her cheek were bliss, this was a hundredfold of that joy. She was surrounded by warmth, vibrating with a deep rumble as the Red Lion entered her mind and welcomed her.

"Is this what my father felt when he was a Paladin?"

Quick assent, almost cheerful.

"Can you…can you show me what it was like, to fly with him? I want to—"

The scream echoed in her mind more than in her ears and the Lion turned in the same direction she did.

"Keith!"

* * *

She ran as fast as she could through the corridors, hiking her nightgown to her knees. She ran through the open door to the Black Lion's hangar and skidded to a halt.

Keith was on his hands and knees, his bayard and blade fallen on either side of him. He was hyperventilating, his face wet with tears. She flung herself down beside him and put a hand to either side of his head, pulling him up to face her.

"Keith? Keith, can you hear me?"

"I…I can't. **Shiro, I can't! I can't take your place!** " His eyes stared through her, barely registering her presence.

And it all fell into place for her. The Lions were correcting the problem of Shiro's disappearance. Keith to lead in the Black Lion. And the Red Lion had chosen her.

"I know you said you wanted me to take over if you were gone, Shiro, but I can't!"

She pulled him toward her, one hand reaching up to stroke his hair like her father had done for her when she was small. "Yes, you can. I've seen you, Keith. I've seen you step up and lead the others when it was necessary. You can do this."

"No, if I do this that means he's gone!"

 _Not gone. But not here._

Allura's head snapped around to the Black Lion. She felt Keith move in her arms, looking up as well. His voice was rough.

"Where is he? Can't you find him?"

 _He is not here. You are here. You are needed. If there is any hope of saving him, you must do this. I cannot reach him without you._

Before Allura's eyes, Keith's posture shifted. His face was still tear-streaked, but his twilight eyes flashed with steel. He picked up his weapons and got to his feet. "What do I have to do?"

 _Get the bayard and return._

Keith looked down at the red bayard in his hand. He swallowed hard and held it out to Allura. Their hands trembled as she took it from him.

It glowed and morphed into a staff in her hand. It was sturdier than the one she had used in her battle with the Druids, with sharp triangular blades mounted on the ends. She weighed it and gave it an experimental twirl. She looked back at Keith, who nodded at her before taking off at a run.

Allura let the bayard retract and tilted her head at the Black Lion. "How is it that I am hearing you as well as the Red Lion?"

 _It is necessary. You are both necessary. One to enter and one to anchor._

* * *

Keith raced back into the hangar with the black bayard and his blade in its sheath, the belt slung around his hips. He skidded to a stop in front of Allura, panting slightly from his run. The Lion lowered her head and opened her enormous jaws. They linked hands and entered.

Keith sat in the pilot's chair, Allura standing at his left shoulder. His memories churned, recalling the feel of Black as he guided her to help Shiro against those lizard-like creatures. He remembered flying back to Taujeer, Allura by his side, with mingled relief that he was not the one Zarkon was tracking and despair at Allura's unyielding stance against the Galra.

Without warning, the Black Lion took off. Keith pulled on the controls and found them completely unresponsive as the Lion flew up and out of her hangar into the starry velvet sky.

"Hey! Where are we going? Talk to me!"

"Keith?" Allura's voice rose in concern.

"The controls aren't responding! Black, what are you doing?"

By this point the Lion had built up an impossible speed. Stars were long shimmering lines and they seemed to pass through obstacles in their path. Allura's hand slid down to grip Keith's shoulder and he let go of one steering column to grasp it with his own.

"Black, please! Tell us what's happening!"

 _We must return to the point of entry._

"We're going all the way back to the Yggiz Galaxy? That's on the edge of known space!" Allura's hand tightened on Keith's.

After several tense minutes, the Black Lion slowed and hovered. They could see debris still scattered around, remaining from their battle. The Galra mothership was in the distance.

"Don't get too close," Allura warned.

Keith nodded, but didn't bother to try the controls. Black was still driving.

 _Prepare yourselves, Paladins. Connect with one another. It is time for him to enter._

Keith held up the bayard and put the other hand on his blade. Allura stepped around and placed her fingers to Keith's temples. "I think this is what the Lion means. I saw Alteans who manipulated quintessence do this for the Paladins of old once."

Keith looked up, but before he could reply he was falling and felt himself land hard.

* * *

Allura kept her touch on Keith as his eyes glowed a silvery purple before rolling back in his head. He collapsed and she went to her knees beside the pilot's chair, concentrating on the feeling of connection, of melding their quintessence. She felt his presence pull her with him and sank her own energies into the Lion, resisting.

 _Yes, princess. Be his anchor._

She shifted so her hands were cupping his face, solidifying the contact between them and focusing on holding their bond with all her strength. As a glittering pink aura surrounded them both, she closed her eyes and sank farther into the link.

* * *

"It does not matter how long you resist. I will defeat you."

Shiro said nothing. It saved his strength and pissed Zarkon off to no end. He continued to circle inside the dome that imprisoned them both, keeping the maximum distance possible between them.

He had lost all sense of time. It could have been hours, days, or weeks since the two of them had landed here, on the astral plane, inside this arena. But with every clash, Zarkon's body seemed just a little dimmer, his reaction times a hair slower. Shiro had no idea if he was weakening as well—all his troubles came from the blows that Zarkon had landed on him—but was playing the waiting game as much as possible. Better for Zarkon to waste his energy in attacks while Shiro conserved his in defense.

Shiro activated his cybernetic hand and dodged as Zarkon charged him yet again.

* * *

Keith rolled to his feet instantly, bringing out his blade. It obediently morphed into the full sword. He looked around at the unfamiliar black landscape, the sandy ground beneath his bare feet and the inky star-studded sky above. The terrain was flat and never-ending. He turned, trying to find his bearings. He noticed what seemed to be a cord of light snaking away from him into the distance. He sent out a questing thought: "Black? Allura?"

 _We have you. Find him._

A glowing light on the horizon caught his eye. He started running and stumbled in surprise—his body moved like lightning, as if he had almost no weight. He gave an experimental jump and soared as if his jetpack was there to boost him. A laugh escaped his throat as he relished in the feeling of flying, completely unencumbered. He felt befuddled amusement from somewhere and realized it was Allura. He tried to send back reassurance and leaped again, heading for the light.

As he approached, the light coalesced into a dome. He could hear the sounds of fighting coming from inside and see the shadows of two figures inside, clashing with one another.

And Keith's heart jumped as he recognized Shiro's silhouette, swinging his Galra hand around against his opponent.

Without hesitation, Keith vaulted into the air once more and brought his blade down to pierce the barrier.

* * *

Shiro's head snapped up as he felt the dome surrounding them shudder. Zarkon paused as well, looking around in confusion. The ceiling began disintegrating into chunks, raining down on them.

Something landed beside him. A glowing shield appeared above them, protecting them from the fall of debris.

"You!" Zarkon snarled even as Shiro realized it was Keith next to him. Keith, with the black bayard in one hand and his Blade of Marmora in the other.

Zarkon charged and Keith braced, using the lion-crested shield to block him. Zarkon bounced high, no longer imprisoned by the dome. Keith twisted his wrist and the bayard shifted to a lean whip of energy. He caught Zarkon around one ankle and tried to pull him back. Shiro grabbed the whip above Keith's hand and added his own weight, sending Zarkon crashing to the earth.

"Epsilon!" Shiro shouted the Garrison code for one of their two-on-one combat drills and Keith immediately shifted sideways so Shiro could tackle Zarkon. The Galra emperor shoved him up into the air, but as soon as he was clear, Keith surged forward and brought his blade down into Zarkon's chest.

Zarkon screamed and exploded in a brilliant ultraviolet light, flinging Keith away from him. The younger paladin twisted and landed on his feet and made a beeline for Shiro, his blade shrinking into the more familiar dagger shape. He shoved the bayard into Shiro's hand and wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist.

"Allura! Now!"

Shiro felt the both of them being drawn away and held onto Keith with his remaining strength.

* * *

Allura could feel Keith's efforts as he moved in the other dimension, and then the connection began to waver as Keith entered combat. Black immediately began feeding her energy and she poured it into the link, fighting to maintain it. Suddenly she heard Keith's voice in her head.

"Allura! Now!"

She pulled with all her might. It took more to move Keith back to her and she could feel a difference.

 _They come! Hold fast!_

Without warning, Keith jerked under her hands, his eyes snapping open. And then another body came crashing down on the two of them.

"Shiro!" Allura shrieked joyfully.

 _Help him!_

She let go of Keith with one hand and grabbed Shiro's left wrist. His quintessence was fluctuating wildly. She put her hand to his face, reaching under the visor of his helmet to touch his temples with a thumb and fingers. Black once again flooded her with energy and she used it to stabilize him. She could feel Keith rise and move to the other side of Shiro, pulling his helmet off so she could more easily reach his skin. Allura placed her free hand on Shiro's forehead and focused on being the conduit between him and Black. After a few moments, his quintessence was no longer pulsing and he stirred under her hands.

"Shiro!" Keith moved to help him sit up.

"How do you feel?" Allura pushed his hair from his face.

"Tired. Sore. How long…how long was I trapped on the astral plane?"

Keith looked confused but Allura's eyes widened. She answered, "You've been missing for over seven _quintants._ " She ran her hand down his face, reassuring herself that he was actually here with them. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know. One minute I was in the Black Lion…I used my bayard and the sword turned into flames…I felt Keith drive it home…and then I was on the astral plane and fighting Zarkon. We were trapped together in a large dome, like an arena, and of course he attacked."

"But he's most sincerely dead now, I would hope," Keith added. Allura frowned at his odd turn of phrase while Shiro chuckled at the reference.

"I would hope as well. You drove your sword clean through him and he just…blew apart."

Allura leaned forward and pulled both of her paladins close. "I am so glad you're both safe. Let's go home!"

Shiro let out a snort of amusement at that. "Black? Did you do the same thing to them?"

The floor of the cockpit vibrated as Black seemed to laugh as well. The spacescape on the viewscreen faded to show Black's hangar and Shiro broke into full laughter at the twin expressions of astonishment on Keith and Allura's faces.

* * *

After a jubilant impromptu celebration that lasted into breakfast, Allura dressed and headed for the Red Lion's hangar. She had not yet found the opportunity to give Keith back his bayard and thought she might leave it in the Lion's cockpit.

She paused at the entrance, surprised to find Keith there. The lion had her head down between her front paws and Keith was sitting on one, running his hand along the hull.

 _Welcome, kitten._

"I…I was going to return this to you. Now that Shiro's back…" Allura bit her lip as she crossed over to him and held out the bayard. Now that she had experienced the bond between a paladin and a Lion, she felt she understood Keith and the others much more than before. The vital balance that allowed them to work as one through Voltron would be restored.

But she didn't want to give that connection up.

Keith took the bayard and set it down next to him. Then he reached out and took her hand, placing it on Red's paw.

She closed her eyes, feeling the bond sing through her again. There was another presence this time, and she recognized Keith. His link to the Lion had been restored.

 _You asked for memories. I will share them. We do not have to disconnect completely._

Allura's eyes flew open and she saw Keith smiling gently at her.

"I'm okay with sharing."

He took her arm and tugged until she climbed up and sat next to him. Red's purr vibrated through them as she began sending them images of Alfor. Allura rested her head on Keith's shoulder and closed her eyes once more, flooded with new memories of her father.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading!


End file.
